The CNN Quiz Show
The CNN Quiz Show is a series of game show specials where three teams of two CNN anchors each battle it out for their favorite charities in a wild quiz show that test their knowledge of specific trivia. The List of CNN Anchors and their charities Gameplay Three teams of CNN anchors play a series of trivia rounds to see how much they know about the world around them. Round 1: Buzz It's a simple "buzz-in to answer a question" round. Anderson asked a series of questions each with four possible answers. The first anchor on any team to buzz-in with a correct answer scores 10 points for his/her team. Upon buzzing in, one half of a team's score board monitor turned red (depending on who was in first). All questions are jump-ins meaning that they don't have to wait for the question to be finished. A wrong answer gave the opposing teams a chance to answer. And no conferring is allowed. NOTE: The SFX for this round is borrowed from the "Face-Off" cue from Family Feud. However, for the sound's pitch its lower in the "Presidents Edition" but higher in "The Seventies Edition". Round 2: Face Off Two random anchors (one from two different teams) face off in a round of 20 point questions. They stood before a red box with a big golden service bell on it. The first anchor to ring the bell and give the correct answer scored 20 points. Round 3: Picture This Each team had 60 seconds (one minute) to go through a series of pictures of famous people, places & things. A picture would come up on the screen, then the clue giver would give clues to what's in the pictures. S/he can say anything they want short of actually saying the answer; s/he also cannot do sounds like or rhymes with, and no initial letters of the answers. Each correct answer was worth 30 points. Match Make There were three categories in the round. The team in control chose a category and the category meaning and a list of five people were presented. Then another list of items appeared and the object of the round was to match each person with each item in as little time as possible out of one minute. This round was played on a touch screen where the anchors moved each item to which president they each belong to. Points were awarded according to how fast they finished and/or how may they got right. Now here's how they score: All For One Each team was shown four items and were given a series of facts about the items (one fact for each item). The team in control had 60 seconds (one minute) while taking turns to get as many right as they can. Each correct answer was worth 40 points. Final Round: The Big Bet This was the Final Jeopardy! of the game and not to be confused with the final card on Card Sharks' Money Cards. During the final commercial break, all three teams each place their bet as to how much of their current scores they were willing to risk on one final question. One final group of four presidents were shown and starting with the trailing team, they each chose a president to play with. When a president was chosen, a video of the chosen president was shown. After that, the question about the chosen president was asked and the team in control had 20 seconds to think of an answer. A correct answer added the wager but an incorrect answer deducted the wager. NOTE #1: Jake Tapper did a little Jeopardy! act when his team made a choice and gave their answer. NOTE #2: Upon winning the game, the "CNN" logo on the winning team's podium blinked. Charity Money The total prize pool offered that night is $40,000 and here's how the money is divided: *'1st Prize' - $20,000 *'2nd Prize' - $10,000 *'3rd Prize' - $10,000 Trivia Presidents Edition *Despite being a special, this was the first game show to be broadcast on CNN of its kind. *This special aired on Presidents Day on February 16, 2015. *This edition has a 242,000 demo with 686,000 viewers in total. The Seventies Edition *The special was revealed by fellow CNN anchor, Ashleigh Banfield that Don Lemon was taping another edition of the show before it was officially announced. *This edition coincides with the documentary series The Seventies (aired on June 11, 2015). *This is the first time that this edition has aired in the same year as its "Presidents Edition" before it. *Before becoming a contestant, Richard Quest hosted the ABC primetime game show 500 Questions in the same year as this edition. *Former CNN Capitol Hill Reporter Lisa Desjardins (who now works for PBS' NewsHour) bashes this edition as a tweet to her former anchor/friend Richard Quest by saying: "Oh @richardquest I so loved working with you, but can't watch anymore anything abt the CNN Quiz Show. Fun as it's meant to be, it hurts me." *This edition has a 178,000 demo with 509,000 viewers in total. TV Edition *This special aired on Labor Day on September 7, 2015. *Discovery Channel's Dirty Jobs and CNN's Somebody's Gotta Do It host Mike Rowe is the first and only non-CNN anchor to compete in this special. Additionally, his first and only game show he hosted was the short-lived FX network series No Relation in 1996. Links Official Site YouTube Videos Presidents Edition *CNN anchors battle in new Quiz Show *CNN Quiz Show ignites rivalry between anchors The Seventies Edition *Promo #1 *Promo #2 *Promo #3 Full Episodes The CNN Quiz Show Presidents Edition (2015) The CNN Quiz Show Seventies Edition (2015) Category:Themed Quiz Category:Celebrity Category:Popular Culture Category:History Category:Time Travelling Game Shows Category:Specials